Automobile windows are exemplary of windows equipped with wiper systems for clearing a window, windshield and/or a rear window from rain, snow or other debris. Some wiper systems include an intermittent feature that allows the user to incorporate a time delay between wiper swipe events. Such a feature is convenient when swipe events are desired on a less than continuous basis. On some systems such as in vehicles, the time delay may be varied by the user according to driving conditions. For example, a long time delay may be desired for driving in light rain or snow. Similarly, a short time delay may be appropriate for driving in heavier precipitation.
Typically, a wiper system includes a wash feature for administering wiper fluid onto the window in conjunction with a wiper swipe event. The wash feature is generally activated as a one time event upon operator request. As a result, an operator must observe the condition of the windshield or window on a continuous basis and initiate a wash event as needed. Often, while driving in unfavorable environmental conditions a wash event is needed on a regular basis. This condition is particularly apparent on the rear window of vans, sport utility vehicles and other vehicles having a generally upright rear window. Manual actuation of the wash feature in this situation is inconvenient.